Episode 8470 (15th September 2014)
Plot Todd sets off a car alarm and sneaks out of the garage before Tyrone gets there. Tyrone and Luke find nothing missing except Luke's apple. Maddie offers to hide Eccles at No.13 but Simon says it has to be No.4 as she can't be alone. Lloyd notices Neil has set candles and wine and threatens to call the police if he bothers Andrea again. Steve gives Jim a photo of Amy. He admits Amy doesn't ask about him. Jim tells him how hard it is in prison and how his visit has given him something to cling onto. Tyrone thinks the break-in was meant as intimidation and accuses Todd of being behind it. Todd denies it and implies Tony is the guilty party. Steve tells Liz he intends to keep in contact with Jim. Tyrone threatens to report Tony to the police but he knows nothing about the break-in and provides a solid alibi. Sophie and Maddie take possession of Eccles. Deirdre panics when she finds her missing and suspects Tracy has something to do with it. Tyrone and Fiz tackle Jason about the break-in. They all realise Todd is probably responsible. Tony convinces Jason he didn't put Todd up to it as it's not his style. The police call at Lloyd's flat and bring him in for questioning as Neil has accused him of harassment. Todd admits his guilt to the Grimshaws and explains that he was trying to scare Tyrone into backing down. Jason washes his hands of his brother and suggests he goes back to London. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Neil Beckett - William Travis *PC Matthews - William Fox Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Neil Beckett's house - Dining room *Highfield Prison - Visiting area Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone is baffled when he discovers the garage in a state of chaos; and Maddie and Sophie manage to steal Eccles away and hide her at No 4 - much to Simon's relief. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,000,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes